


Тепло

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drama, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Кроули одиноко без ангела.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 29





	Тепло

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ФБ-2019 для команды WTF Good Omens 2019

Кроули еще раз набрал номер Азирафаэля. Послушал гудки и отменил вызов.

Это продолжалось уже целый месяц.

Ангела срочно вызвали на Небеса. Отчитаться перед руководством и принять участие в каком-то важном совете. Никаких вестей не было, оставалось только ждать и гадать, когда же Азирафаэль вновь спустится на Землю.

Кроули поднялся с дивана и закрыл роскошный вид на Гросвенор-сквер портьерой: лишь бы не видеть, как грязно-серая лондонская туча навязчиво лезет в окно. Настроение у него сейчас было таким же паршивым, как эта туча: он не чувствовал ничего, кроме тоски и неизбывного одиночества.

Конечно, Азирафаэль исчезал и прежде. Ангел принимал участие в боях — и его развоплощали, ангел спасал чью-нибудь жизнь, подставляясь под удар, — и терял человеческое тело. Кроули ждал его. Иногда годами. А потом небо будто вспыхивало бриллиантами, и Кроули понимал: его ангел вернулся. Чем дальше, тем тяжелее было переносить разлуку: они словно вросли друг в друга, ангел и демон.

Случалось, они оказывались далеко друг от друга, на разных континентах, их разделяли моря и океаны, и все-таки Кроули не ощущал одиночества, он всегда знал, что Азирафаэль с ним, на Земле, и что они скоро встретятся.

Это продолжалось уже шесть тысяч лет.

Кроули помнил, как в самом начале времен шагал по пустыне вслед за Азирафаэлем. Ангел не отгонял его, спокойно смотрел, как демон то обращается в змею и ползет рядом, то снова принимает образ человека, а на третий день пути Кроули вдруг увидел в песке что-то блестящее, сияющее, переливающееся всеми красками мира.

Кроули не удержался, и теперь в его руках сияло маленькое солнце.

— Это же просто перо, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Они иногда выпадают. У тебя, кстати, такие же.

— Но это твое, — ответил Кроули и улыбнулся.

В синих глаза Азирафаэля что-то дрогнуло.

За несколько тысяч лет Кроули не раз подбирал эти перья: просто так, на память. Стараясь, чтобы Азирафаэль не заметил.

Все вдруг изменилось, когда они заключили Договоренность.

На следующий день Азирафаэль явился к нему с большим свертком.

— У людей это называется «перина», — сказал Азирафаэль. — Впрочем, ты и сам в курсе. Ты же любишь спать. А здесь, в горах, иногда холодно. Считай, что это мой подарок.

И теперь, когда Кроули было плохо — когда Азирафаэль исчезал и на Землю вылезали лишь самые неприятные демоны и спускались самые мстительные ангелы — он вытаскивал из сундука немыслимо легкую, воздушную перину, расстилал ее и ложился. И мрак рассеивался, а в душе будто вспыхивало солнышко, успокаивая и согревая. Время не было властно над ангельскими перьями — они не тлели, не рассыпались и светили вечно.

Двадцатый век подходил к концу, когда Азирафаэль вдруг принес ему пуховое одеяло.

— Оно тоже очень теплое. Я подумал, что тебе пригодится.

И вот этот день настал.

Кроули расстелил перину и одеяло, разделся и забрался в тепло. Очень хотелось забыть все страхи: и не думать о том, что апокалипсис все-таки случится, Азирафаэль так и не вернется на Землю, и Кроули больше никогда не увидит своего ангела.

По телу разливалось тепло, изгоняя страхи и тревоги.

Не уходило лишь одиночество.

За шесть тысяч лет он так и не нашел лекарства от него. Ничего не помогало, и время тоже не исцеляло эту рану. Кроули закутался в одеяло и представил, что это Азирафаэль обнимает его, согревает своим телом и закрывает своими сияющими крыльями. И целует, и дарит ласку. И произносит те заветные слова, которые Кроули давно отчаялся услышать.

Он представил нежные руки ангела на своем теле, и горячие ладони, и осторожные пальцы. Он представил, как Азирафаэль притянул бы его к себе, и вжался бы в него всей своей силой, и никакая другая сила в мире не смогла бы разнять их или развести по разные стороны. Он представил, как они с ангелом исследовали бы друг друга и испытывали бы на прочность.

Больше Кроули не мог сдерживаться. Его член, налившийся кровью и огнем, как нарочно воткнулся в одеяло из ангельских перьев. Стоило Кроули дернуться, как прежде воздушные, невесомые перышки начинали дразнить и щекотать его разгоряченную плоть. Он обхватил взбухший член рукой. Провел пальцем по вене и осторожно потеребил головку, уже ставшую скользкой. Снова сжал член и начал вдалбливаться в собственную ладонь. Потом заставил себя разжать руку — и застонал, когда перышки в одеяле нечаянно задели головку, а по всему телу будто бы прошел ток. Он то растягивал удовольствие, то яростно вбивался в кулак, и все так же чувствовал жар вокруг себя, как будто его и впрямь обнимал Азирафаэль, как будто это Азирафаэль сейчас ласкал его и доводил до исступления.

— Ангел, — прошептал Кроули и кончил.

Он быстро щелкнул пальцами, убирая теплое и мокрое с тела — и с постели, а в следующую секунду отключился.

А когда пришел в себя, всю его спальню заливал небесный свет.

— Ты мне снишься, — сказал Кроули Азирафаэлю.

Тот сейчас сидел на краешке кровати. И улыбался. Так, как не улыбался никогда прежде.

— Нет, не снюсь. Я правда вернулся.

— На Землю?

— К тебе.


End file.
